


Sunday Morning

by ferric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Rivaille enjoyed a lazy morning. Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Sunday morning came with a light warm shower tapping the window softly. It was one of those rare Sundays that Rivaille’s schedule matched with Eren’s. They both got home from different places and at different times last night, and could barely slip each other a greeting before succumbing to an exhausted slumber. So when Eren blinked awake this morning to Rivaille sleeping next to him, he couldn’t help but snuggled against Rivaille’s side in greeting.

They both slept naked last night because it was too hot, the heat sticky on their skin. Sure, Rivaille would grumble about how gross it was, but Eren was glad for the possibility of a shower together later.

So if they were going to shower anyway, Eren thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea if they got even dirtier. He still wanted some more sleep, but he decided that it would be fun to wake Rivaille up with a nice blow job. Eren had only gotten two long sucks before Rivaille groaned awake, body twitching sleepily to an unknown pleasure. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?" Rivaille mumbled, his eyes fluttering open with not-quite-a-glare.

Eren popped Rivaille’s cock from his mouth and grinned. “Good morning."

Rivaille sat up to look at the window. It was still dark outside, everything bathed in a misty gray haze. Rivaille looked at Eren menacingly, or at least tried to because his messing bed hair and sleepy eyes and the drool at the corner of his mouth made him as scary as a little kitten. Eren wisely chose not to mention this. “You’ve been up earlier before."

"It’s my fucking break," Rivaille grumbled, and then flopped back onto the pillow, smacking his lips together a few times as he closed his eyes once more. 

"But I want to do it." Eren rubbed his hard on against Rivaille’s hip to emphasize his point. He wanted a quickie before they both fall back to sleep. 

Rivaille rolled on to his side, his back to Eren as if that could block Eren’s insistence. “Take care of it yourself and let me sleep, you damn brat."

"Please?" Eren ground his hip against Rivaille’s ass.

"No."

"It’ll only take 5 minutes."

"It’s never just 5 minutes with you, brat. And I want my sleep." Rivaille slapped a hand over his ear.

"You’ll sleep easier after an orgasm, Corporal."

There was a long pause. Eren wondered if Rivaille had fallen asleep completely; he had been working hard for the past month, they both were, but Rivaille had lost a lot more sleep and a bit of weight. Travelling had really taken a toll on him. Eren was about to give up lazy morning sex as a lost cause until Rivaille rolled on to his back.

"Fucking brat," Rivaille grumbled irritably. His eyes were closed, but he slid his feet on the soft sheet until his knees were slightly bent and slowly spread his legs apart. “If you don’t make me come in five minutes, I’m making sure that you’ll pay for it tonight."

Eren shuddered. The last time Rivaille said that, he had Eren sobbing on a pillow as he fucked Eren into the bed, holding the base of Eren’s cock so that he couldn’t come. “I understand," Eren said, although if he thought about this, it really was a win-win situation. Either way there was promise of good sex. 

Eren crawled over Rivaille to reach the drawer of the nightstand for the lube. Rivaille’s eyes were closed, but his nose began twitching as Eren’s chest hovered above his face. “Urg, you need a fucking shower. Fuck, I probably do too. Damn heat wave."

"It’s raining," Eren consoled him, as he eased himself back, lube in hand. 

"So it’s hot and humid," Rivaille said dryly. "Fuck," he sighed sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I’ll make sure you come and have a good sleep?" 

"Clean me off afterwards." Rivaille ordered.

"Will do!" As if Eren wouldn’t do it without Rivaille reminding him. Rivaille’s cleanliness was so infectious that everyone in the Scouting Legion had begun calling Eren “the Mini-Mr.Clean" even though Rivaille was clearly the smaller one between the two of them. 

"Tch." Then Rivaille went still, but Eren could tell that he was still half awake. 

The lube felt cold on his hand. Eren pressed a finger inside Rivaille, and Rivaille jerked his hip, accidentally making Eren’s finger sank deeper. Eren could feel the shudder that ran through Rivaille’s body, and he felt himself shivering in excitement as well.

"Hnnn." A groaned escaped Rivaille’s lips, and he opened his eyes to give Eren an accusing look. “That was cold."

"It’ll get warmer," Eren said, as he pressed another finger in. It was hot; the heat beading in sweats on their bodies was incomparable to the familiar heat inside Rivaille. Once the tension from Rivaille’s body eased away, Eren added another finger. 

"Mmmm," Rivaille’s face relaxed in pleasure, and Eren knew to continue rubbing over that one spot, over and over. He could feel the muscles clenched around his fingers loosening, and before he could continue on, Rivaille reminded him, “You have five minutes."

"Yes sir," said Eren as he pulled his fingers out and slicked himself with the lube. He positioned himself and slowly slid inside Rivaille.

Rivaille’s breath hitched for a moment, and Eren could feel him tensing, but then Rivaille began to gradually relax out of habit. Eren let out a breath of relief, and when he thought that Rivaille was ready, he began to pull out and thrust back in. 

Eren ground his hip in a spiral with every long thrust, in the way that he knew Rivaille liked, enjoying the slow building of orgasm and Rivaille’s sleepy and flustered face. Rivaille opened his lips to let out moan, and Eren took this opportunity to lean down and slot their mouths together for a lazy kiss.

Not wanting to be outdone, Rivaille hook an arm around the back of Eren’s neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, moving his hip along with Eren’s, his erection straining between their stomachs. Their kiss became messier and dirtier, and Eren’s thrusts became more erratic as he forgot his original thought of a slow building orgasm. It still wasn’t enough though because Rivaille growled into their kiss, hook his ankles together, and pushed Eren in deeper. 

Rivaille broke their kiss and whispered roughly against Eren’s ear. “Faster."

Eren could feel himself getting closer and closer with every thrust, his body felt like it was burning with Rivaille’s heat. “Corporal," he panted. “Corporal, I’m getting close."

"Fuck," Rivaille gasped. “Not without me, you fucking brat."

"Right." Eren reached in between them and wrapped his hand around Rivaille’s cock, pumping it to the rhythm of their moving hips, and that was it for Rivaille. He came messily on their stomachs and Eren’s hand; his hip slowed down to a stop; his eyes fluttered for a few moments before his face eased completely into slumber. Eren continued thrusting inside Rivaille, sliding in easier now that Rivaille’s body was slack with sleep. Rivaille was so hot and wet inside, and Eren only lasted a few more thrusts until he spilled inside Rivaille with a groan.

Eren pulled out, wincing as he realized he’d made a mess of the sheets. Rivaille was going to kill him. Hopefully that would lead to consolation sex in the evening. He slumped on the bed next to Rivaille, basking in the afterglow and the familiar musky scent of Rivaille’s sweat. 

It stopped raining outside. The shower had lightened to a faint plip plop. Rivaille was right—it was humid—but Eren felt nice and comfortable where he was.

In a few moments, Eren would get up and find a wet cloth to wipe them both. But for now, he was content with watching Rivaille’s sleeping face, how the stress lines around his eyes softened, how the usually tensed muscles on his face had relaxed, and how the permanent frown on his face had melted away. 

For now, Eren would enjoy the rare sight given to him and nobody else.


End file.
